


Find Your Way

by A_Kid_Named_Hiro



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/pseuds/A_Kid_Named_Hiro





	Find Your Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamatosSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/gifts).



The war is over. 

They find each other with blood and dirt on their faces, bodies limp with exhaustion and the weight of loss bearing down upon their shoulders. 

Grimmjow tries not to care. He tries to see only _this._

Ichigo, against the wall. 

Ichigo, beneath his hands. 

_Ichigo,_ who's everywhere.

He smells like battle and smoke and raw want. Grimmjow wonders why he doesn't smell like victory. But he breathes in deep. He feels his lungs expand with a desperate, choking need. Too much and not nearly enough. Never, ever enough.

Ichigo's fingers curl in the tattered remains of Grimmjow's jacket. His lips curl into a smirk against Grimmjow's cheek. He doesn't speak, but the sharp glint in his eyes says everything. 

And they kiss. 

Only, it's not a kiss, not really. Not when Grimmjow's breaking skin and bruising flesh, not when he's pressing against Ichigo like he might _die_ if there was room for air between them.

It's a lot like falling, even when they're both on their feet; thighs and knees and the fraying edges of their pride. 

Grimmjow doesn't want to stop. He's afraid that if they part, he'll crumble like the world has done, would find his place amid the rubble of their broken homes. 

They are locked, gaze to gaze, hip to hip. Their breaths are harsh. Their cocks are hard. 

A beat. Then, a world of understanding. Grimmjow reads every emotion in the steel of Ichigo's gaze. He knows those emotions reflect his own. 

Then it's clothes off and cocks out, a rough, hard fuck against the wall. Ichigo's eyes never close, not even when he's very clearly drowning in pleasure with each sharp thrust of Grimmjow's hips.

And Grimmjow understands. That here in his arms is the very world he fought for. The only world he'd ever care to protect.

The war is won.


End file.
